First Love Story : Oikawa Toru
by reraibussu
Summary: 9 tahun satu sekolah. 9 tahun juga satu kelas. Tak membuatnya mampu mengatakan isi dihatinya.


**Oikawa Toru x [ READER ]**

.

Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate

First Love Story : Oikawa Toru - _reraibussu_

.

Ia berjalan pelan sembari mengeratkan tas selempangnya. Kawan sepermainannya sudah berangkat lebih dahulu, dengan alasan harus mampir ke suatu tempat. Membuat bocah berusia 12 tahun itu cemberut seketika.

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, ia hanya tidak suka harus berangkat sendirian. Meski, tidak bisa dikatakan benar-benar sendirian mengingat disamping kiri dan kanannya ada begitu banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Tapi, tetap saja. tak ada Iwaizumi itu rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Tidak ada yang dijahili.

Saat ia hendak berbelok, saat itulah ia melihatnya. Iwaizumi Hajime, teman sedari kecilnya tengah tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya itu sama sekali takkan menganggunya. Jika saja lawan tertawanya bukanlahlah gadis itu.

Ia memang pernah melihat adegan 'tikung menikung' di televisi. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika dorama picisan yang sering ditonton Ibunya itu bisa terasa sesakit itu untuk dirasakan didunia nyata.

Tangan kecilnya terkepal erat.

Meski sakit, ia harus merelakan.

Mereka teman, kan?

Kan?

"O~i~ka~wa~- _ku_ ~ _nnnn_ ~~"panggilan bernada centil dari samping kirinya membuat yang dipanggil berjingkat.

"Eh? Na-nao- _chan_ ,"ujar Oikawa dengan wajah kagetnya.

Yang dipanggil Nao hanya melempar senyum manis kearahnya. "Oikawa-kun kenapa masih disini? Sebentar lagi kan sudah masuk,"ucap gadis itu dengan nada manisnya.

"Uh? Uh… be-begitu ya~" Oikawa menggaruk pipinya.

"Bagimana jika kita jalan bersama saja." dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Oikawa, tangan mungil Nao sudah memegang lengan Oikawa.

Merasa tak mungkin bisa lepas dari cengkraman Nao, Oikawa pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Meski ia sadar. Ada banyak fansnya dibelakang yang menatap Nao penuh iri.

.

.

Mereka berjalan agak cepat—karena Oikawa yang ingin pamer pada Iwaizumi.

Tapi, sebelum ia berada didekat mereka, Iwaizumi ternyata sudah berlari lebih dulu kearah sekumpulan anak laki-laki (yang merupakan teman sekelasnya).

Saat itu mereka bertatapan.

Coklat bertubrukkan dengan ungu.

Oikawa dapat melihat bagaimana iris berwarna ungu itu melebar sekilas sebelum kembali normal.

Wajah Oikawa sendiri memanas. Cepat-cepat ia tundukkan kepalanya, sebelum berjalan lebih cepat untuk berlalu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan gerutuan Nao tentang bertapa cepatnya ia berjalan. Oikawa hanya diam, sembari mengepalkan tangan.

Ia merasa sesak.

.

.

Oikawa membanting tasnya ke meja. Membuat suasana kelas yang semula riuh karena kehadirannya, seketika sunyi.

Tak berapa lama, puntu geser kelas kembali terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis mungil dengan surai merah tua dan iris ungu yang indah.

Bisik-bisik terdengar, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Tepat didepan meja Oikawa. Sementara Oikawa sendiri memilih untuk keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Termasuk yang beriris ungu.

.

.

.

"Semuanya~ ayo berkumpul!" teriakan Iwaizumi membuat hampir seluruh anggota tim voli putra berkumpul mengerubunginya.

"Karena hari ini salah satu teman kita berulang tahun, tim voli kita menggunakan dana kas untuk membeli bahan-bahan pembuat kue,"terang Iwaizumi sambil menunjukkan pastik kue besar berwarna coklat. "Kue ini dibuat oleh orang yang sangat spesial," tambah Iwaizumi penuh semangat.

Oikawa yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mendecih. Tangannya meremas erat botol isotonik yang tidak bersalah.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali sambil menghitung domba, Oikawa memutuskan untuk keluar dari gym, sebelum darahnya semakin naik.

"Loh, Oikawa. Kau mau kemana?"Iwaizumi bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Begitu juga dengan anggota tim voli mereka yang lain.

Oikawa—mencoba—tersenyum "Ah~ itu~~ aku hanya berfikir untuk keluar sebentar mencari angin, Iwa- _chan_."

Salah seorang rekan setimnya menyahut, "Kalau kamu kelaur kuenya bagaimana? Kan, kamu yang ulang tahun."

"Iya, nih. Masa yang ulang tahun pergi begitu saja tanpa potong kue dan buka hadiahnya."

Perkataan Iwaizumi membuat Oikawa menolehkan kepalanya mendadak kearahnya. "Ka-ka-ka-kau!"teriaknya dengan wajah penuh harap. Iwaizumi sendiri hanya tersenyum sembari menggosok hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Huuh~~ ada apa sih dengan anak laki-laki itu, ramai sekali,"gerutu seorang gadis dengan tangan penuh bola voli.

"Oikawa- _san_ sedang berulang tahun, jadi mereka tengah merayakannya,"jawab [ … ].

"Eh? Oikawa- _kun_ ulang tahun?"gadis lain dengan dengan surai hitam ikut bergabung dalam percakapan.

[ … ] mengangguk, sebelum berjalan pergi sembari meletakkan bola-bola voli yang dipungutnya.

Jaraknya tak jauh.

Hanya dibatasi oleh jaring tipis, untuknya dapat melihat wajah bahagia Oikawa.

[ … ] tersenyum, sebelum mengambil handuk di _bench_ dan berjalan ke kamar mandi wanita.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?"Iwaizumi bertanya sebagai perwakilan anggotan voli pria yang ada disana.

Oikawa bergumam rendah sembari memejamkan mata, sedang mulutnya asik mengunyah kue ulang tahunnya.

"Sangat lezzzzzzzzat~~~"jawabnya kemudian.

Iwaizumi menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengarnya. "Tak sia-sia aku meminta [ … ]- _san_ membuatkan kue untukmu,"ucapnya tanpa sadar. Segera saja wajah Oikawa memerah. Dengan malu-malu ia mencoba melihat kearah sebrang lapangan. Tempat dimana [ … ] berlatih dengan anggota voli putri, untuk mencari keberadaan [ … ].

.

.

.

[ … ] menatap angket yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu. Ketua kelasnya sudah mewanti-wanti agar minggu depan tidak ada yang lupa membawa dan lupa mengisi angketnya.

[ … ] mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya ke meja, sebelum menulis Kitagawa Daichi sebagai SMP tujuannya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah dari Oikawa.

Selain tingginya yang tambah dan ketampanannya yang semakin menggelora.

Baru juga daftar, sudah ada puluhan kakak kelas dan calon teman sekelas yang memberinya nomor telfon. Meski ia tak yakin sih akan digunakan untuk apa nomor sebanyak itu.

Bola mata kecoklatannya melihat daftar pengumuman nama-nama yang diterima di Kitagawa. Dan ia cukup terkejut. Saat melihat [ … ] ada dijajaran nama tersebut. Bahkan satu kelas lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Jika dulu sewaktu sekolah dasar [ … ] duduk didepannya. Maka kini, [ … ] duduk disampingnya. Jadi, setiap dia melihat ke papan tulis, sadar atau tidak dia akan melirik [ … ] dengan ujung matanya. Dan ia harus seperti itu terus sampai satu tahun!

.

.

.

Tidak! Itu buruk!

Ia mengira ia hanya akan satu kelas dengan [ … ] untuk kelas satu saja.

Tapi rupanya saat naik ke kelas dua. Mereka satu ruang lagi.

Dan itu berlanjut hingga kini. Dikelas tiga.

Oikawa mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu Trashykawa?"tanya Iwaizumi penasaran.

Oikawa menjatuhkan kepalanya dipintu loker, membuat bunyi debuman pelan. "Aku merasa seperti sepotong pengecut,"adunya pelan, ia bahkan tak repot-repot merengek mengenai panggilan Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sendiri diam, tak berusaha mengatakan apapun. Pemuda dengan surai sewarna kelamnya malam itu lebih fokus untuk ganti pakaian.

"Aku binggung harus bagaimana?! Sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan!"

Iwaizumi menghela nafas "Kurasa itu cukup mudah untukmu, kau hanya perlu mengatakan rayuan murahanmu seperti yang sering kau katakan pada gadis-gadis lain."

Oikawa menjambak rambutnya. "Ini tidak seperti aku menghadapi mereka, Iwa- _chan_! Aku serius dengan … dengan [ … ]- _chan_!"

"Jika kau serius, maka kau harus mengatakannya dengan hatimu," komentar Iwaizumi. "Kau harus segera melakukannya, karena sebentar lagi sudah perpisahan," lanjutnya sebelum keluar dari ruang ekstrakulikuler.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik dengan surai merah tua itu masih duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah tenang. Iris berwarna ungunya menatap lekat lembaran diatas meja.

Kuisioner lagi.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi.

Ia sudah selesai menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

Yang tersisa hanya pilihan kemana ia akan pergi untuk jenjang SMA.

Ia sendiri kebetulan mendapat undangan untuk memasuki Shiratorizawa. Tapi, ia tau pemuda dengan surai coklat itu takkan mau masuk kesana.

Memikirkan pemuda itu membuat rona samar tercetak diwajah.

Suara pintu yang digeser membuatnya segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sumber suara.

Dan rona diwajahnya semakin tercetak jelas.

Dengan sinar mentari sore yang menerpa dan angin lembut yang menyapu disekitar mereka.

Gadis itu tau, jika pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak berkutik disana berwajah sama merahnya dengannya.

Tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka.

Keduanya hanya diam. Namun saling berpandangan.

Dan memang hanya itu yang akan dilakukan jika mereka bertatapan.

Hanya wajah yang memerah dan saling menatap lekat. Tanpa kata-kata.

"Oikawa- _kun_ ~~ lama sekali sih!"omel wanita cantik dengan surai pirang yang baru datang sambil menubrukkan diri kearah pemuda bersurai coklat. "E-EEH?!"seru yang ditabrak kaget.

"Oikawa- _kun_ kan sudah janji mau menemaniku belanja hari ini,"gerutunya.

"Ah~ i-itu…"

Gadis dengan surai sewarna tomat masak itu hanya memandang apa yang terjadi didepannya dengan datar. Tanpa emosi.

'Toh, itu memang sifat Oikawa- _san_ ,'batinnya masam.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum perih, sambil menundukkan kepala menahan tangis.

Jemari lentiknya meraih penghapus disebelah kirinya.

Ia hapus tujuan SMAnya yang semula Aoba Josei, dan mengantinya.

Sembilan tahun satu kelas.

Sembilan tahun satu ruang.

Sembilan tahun juga mereka tak pernah bicara. Bahkan menyapa pun tidak.

Lantas, untuk apa ia mengikutinya.

Ia sudah lelah.

Jika ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Maka akan ia lakukan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi menatap kawannya yang tengah meringkuk.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu sudah seperti itu semenjak empat hari lalu.

Hanya diam dan menggulung diri sembari menatap sosok dialbum sekolah.

Jika saja keadaanya tidak seperti ini. Iwaizumi mungkin sudah akan mengeplak kepalanya dengan kursi agar pemuda itu sadar, berapa banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan dengan percuma.

"Tidak ada kesempatan untukku,"gumamnya.

Iwaizumi mendengus "Bukannya tidak ada, kau sudah membuangnya."

Hening kembali diantara mereka.

"Oikawa, jangan terus-menerus seperti ini. kalau kau terus begini bagaimana kau bisa mengejar [ … ]- _san_?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikejar."

"Kau memang Assikawa,"ledeknya. "Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya kau pasti sudah mengatakannya padanya. Tapi apa? Selama sembilan tahun kau hanya diam dan memerah. Kau fikir itu berarti apapun? Bagi seorang gadis bukan hanya tindakan yang diperlukan, tapi juga perkataan. Dan kau tak malakukan salah satunya, apa lagi keduanya!"

Oikawa hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin menyusulnya. Maka kau harus jadi yang nomor satu di Miyagi, dan dunia,"ucap Iwaizumi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari kamar Oikawa.

Mendengar perktaan Iwaizumi, Oikawa tak memberikan respon yang berarti.

Ia hanya diam.

Sembari kedua iris coklatnya terfokus pada majalah didepannya.

[ … ] sudah pergi.

Menuju negara lain.

Untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi pemain voli profesional.

"Karena aku sudah lelah mengejar cinta, jadi aku pergi ke Polandia untuk mengejar pretasi."—kutip majalah tersebut dari [ … ], dalam majalah olahraga yang dibawakan Iwaizumi kemarin.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

Hai ho~~

Saya baru di fandom ini :'

Semoga ada yang menikmati membaca fanfic ini lah ya

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca


End file.
